


A Favor

by lavender_hurricane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_hurricane/pseuds/lavender_hurricane
Summary: Sylvain and Felix want an heir- and Byleth agrees to help.  Meanwhile, Dimitri is in the throes of his own feelings for her and wrestling with the decision.This is a Byleth/Dimitri fic with Felix/Sylvain as a supporting pairing and Cyril/Lysithea and Claude/Hilda as background pairings.  I'll tell you now- Ferdinand dies, so if you don't want to read that, ignore this fic.
Relationships: Background Sylvain/Felix, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth smiles at the grooms, happy for them to finally be declaring their love.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, do you take Sylvain to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Sylvain Jose Gautier, do you take Felix to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“By the power of the Goddess, Sothis, I declare these two married in the eyes of the Church,” Byleth raises her hands above their heads, indicating the gathered guests to stand.

“And by the authority of House Blaiddyd, they are married in the eyes of the Kingdom.” Dimitri finishes, joining his hands with Byleth’s above the heads of the newly married couple.

“Long live the husbands!” Byleth shouts, a shout that is echoed by the crowd. Sylvain pulls Felix in for a deep kiss, to which Ingrid whoops loudly from the front row, and Felix blushes as he kisses his new husband back.

…..

“You’re still sure about this?” Felix asks. Byleth nods and climbs onto the bed.

“Hell of a way to spend our wedding night,” Sylvain comments with a sigh. He sits down next to Byleth and leans against Felix’s side.

“C’mon Sylvain, you want a baby, you better get going.” Byleth urges him.

“Never thought I’d see the day, the Archbishop, begging me to fuck her.”

Byleth stands up.

“Alright, I’m out.”

“No, no, no, it was a joke!” Felix grabs Byleths’ hand and pulls her back to the bed.

“Sorry, Byleth. I’m just nervous,” Sylvain apologizes. Byleth nods, and pulls her robe over her head. She reaches behind her to unlace her ceremonial dress and lets it fall to the floor.

“Damn, Teach! Keeping it tight!” Sylvain whistles.

“Sylvain, come on,” Felix reprimands him.

“Sorry, still nervous,” Sylvain apologizes, pulling off his shirt. Felix helps him unbutton his pants, and gives him a kiss.

“I’ll be right here.”

Sylvain nods, and Byleth lays down on the bed, letting him climb atop her. Felix turns his head to the side, kissing him deeply for a long minute, while Byleth waits. He’s ready a few minutes later, and pushes inside Byleth quickly. She gasps at the intrusion, and Sylvain opens his mouth to apologize again.

“Don’t-” Byleth manages to breathe out. 

Sylvain thrusts shallowly, and she sets her jaw, trying her best to zone out while he thrusts into her. Felix reaches out from beside the bed and interlaces the fingers of one hand with Sylvains’, and the others with Byleths’.

Byleth loses track of time, waiting for Sylvain to finish. He finally does, his heat spreading through her. He pulls out quickly, leaving her alone on the bed. She pulls her knees to her chest and waits, listens to the sound of Felix and Sylvain talking softly, the sounds of small kisses, of Felix’s belt falling to the floor. When they’re leaning against the bed, naked and kissing, Byleth picks up her dress and leaves them to their wedding night.

…..

Her blood doesn’t come that moon, and she calls on Cyril to help her pack for the Gautier-Fraldarius territory.

“Are you excited to see Sylvain and Felix?” He asks as he carries her trunk to the carriage. She walks next to him, carrying a smaller bag.

“Of course, they’re still dear students of mine, as are you,” she rests a hand on Cyril’s cheek and smiles softly before giving him a kiss on the forehead. She’s come to rely on him, and is looking forward to the day that he comes to her, asking for her to bless his union with Lysithea. She’d do it in a heartbeat. She wants Cyril and Lysithea to be happy, and she knows they make each other happy.

The carriage sets out, making a quick pace through the Kingdom lands. The first snow is close, she can smell it on the air, and the farther north they go, the closer winter feels.

They’re greeted by Sylvain and Felix, the former pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

“It is good to see you, Byleth.”

“And you Sylvain, Felix.”

“Come in,” Felix invites.

Byleth follows them to their sitting room, trailing behind the couple as they walk. Cyril and one of the house servants take her bags to the guest suite.

“I have news.”

They enter the sitting room, and Sylvain takes a seat. Felix offers a chair to Byleth before sitting himself.

“What news could bring you all the way out here?”

Byleth smiles at them both before answering.

“My blood has not come, I am with child.”

“Really?!” Sylvain jumps up, ecstatic, and pulls Byleth into a tight hug. He releases her to grab his husband, pulling him out of his seat and swinging him around the room in a dance.

“Fathers, Felix! We’re going to be fathers!”

“What are we going to tell people? We didn’t even think about that!”

“You’ll simply present the child as your heir and the Church will recognize that,” Byleth answers for the couple. She smiles at them and Sylvain pulls her into his arms.

“Thank you, Byleth, thank you.”

“We’ll also have to talk to Dimitri about recognizing the child as your heir, but that shouldn’t be a problem. You’re both very dear to him.”

Sylvain lets go of Byleth, a small grin on his face.

“That might be harder than you think.”

“Why?”

Sylvain won’t meet Byleth’s eyes, so Felix answers for him.

“Dimitri won’t exactly be pleased that Sylvain got you pregnant.”

Byleth blinks at the husbands, who are now both watching her expectantly.

“Why would he care?”

Felix groans and Sylvain cuts him off.

“I’ll let you ask him yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re coming along nicely, Byleth. It looks like you can expect a healthy baby in just a few months.”

“How many is a ‘few’? My back is starting to kill me.”

Annette smiles and takes Byleth’s hand.

“Four more months, then you’ll be holding your babe.”

“Four? Okay, I can do that.”

“It’s such a blessing, isn’t it? The Archbishop with child, the Kingdom reunited, peace and prosperity across the land.”

Byleth nods and squeezes Annette’s hand.

“Remember, you can’t tell anyone that I’m expecting. This child is the Gautier-Fraldarius heir, not mine.”

Annette nods solemnly.

“I swear I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you, Annette.”

There’s a knock at the door and Cyril comes in.

“My lady, King Blaiddyd is here.”

“Show him to the tea gazebo, Cyril. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Cyril leaves the room and Byleth sits up with a groan, trying to balance around her swollen stomach. Annette gives her an arm to balance on and she takes it gratefully. Byleth smooths her skirts and rests a hand on the door handle.

“Annette, again, thank you.”

“I’m only too happy to help, Byleth.” Byleth smiles at the sweet girl and gives her a kiss o the cheek before leaving the room.

Byleth walks through the halls of Garreg Mach slowly, hearing her steps echoing off the stone as she makes her way to her rooms. When she reaches the tea gazebo, she knocks on the post and Dimitri turns around to see her.

“Dimitri!” She opens her arms to hug him and pulls him in. He squeezes her back after a moment’s hesitation.

She’s pregnant. Byleth is pregnant. He spent too long sorting out his own feelings and now it’s too late-she’s gone and found another man and she’s pregnant. He resists the urge to touch her stomach with a shaking hand. He opens his mouth to greet her.

“You’re pregnant.”

She laughs.

“Good to see you too, Dimitri.”

He shakes his head, trying to smile.

“I’m sorry, you took me by surprise.”

Byleth rests a hand on her stomach, and smiles at him.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“I will happily bless your union with your new husband. Where is he?”

Byleth raises an eyebrow at him and gestures for him to sit.

“I’m not married.”

“While it won’t be the best thing for the Archbishop to be unmarried and pregnant, we can marry you and your partner quickly and announce the pregnancy after the birth.”

She shakes her head and pours the chamomile tea. He takes his cup carefully and takes a sip.

“I don’t have a partner. This, this is-“ she shakes her head, “this is harder than I thought it would be.” She takes a deep breath. “This is Sylvain’s child.”

Sylvain? The same Sylvain that is married to Felix? Is his marriage purely political? That doesn’t make sense though, the Gautier and Fraldarius houses are already close allies and don’t need an arranged marriage to strengthen them. Is Sylvain cheating on Felix?

“I can see you’re spiraling.” Byleth comments before taking a sip of her tea. Dimitri refocuses his eye on Byleth. She holds back a laugh at his still-stunned expression.

“Sylvain’s child?”

“The Gautier-Fraldarius heir.”

“You mean Gautier.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Explain.”

“Before their wedding, Felix and Sylvain came to me with a favor to ask. They wanted a child, and needed someone to be the mother. I said I would be happy to be the mother to their child. On their wedding night, I slept with Sylvain, and here we are.”

“So you and Sylvain-?”

“Aren’t together. He is very much in love with Felix.”

“And the baby?”

“Will live with Sylvain and Felix as their child, as will the next child.”

Dimitri chokes on his tea.

“The next child?”

Byleth hands him a handkerchief and he wipes tea from his mouth.

“The next child will be Felix’s. They wanted two children, at least.”

“And you agreed to this months ago?”

Byleth nods, indicating her stomach.

“Clearly.”

“What will the people think?”

Byleth shrugs and takes another sip of her tea. She refills her cup before answering.

“Felix and Sylvain will simply present the child as their heir, I will recognize that as the Church, and we were hoping you would recognize that for the Kingdom.”

“Of course, I will. But what about you?”

“The public doesn’t know, I’ve stopped giving one-on-one blessings and I conduct mass from the balcony. I’ll go back to personal blessings once the baby is born, and then stop once I’m pregnant again.”

“That’s a lot of work for a baby.”

“It’s what they wanted.”

Dimitri watches Byleth as she sips her tea. So he didn’t miss his chance to be with her. She’s with child by Sylvain, but not with Sylvain. She isn’t out of reach, yet.

He reaches out and takes one of her hands in his.

“You are giving them a truly precious gift, Byleth.”

“Thank you.”

“So, are you seeing anyone?” He winces as he asks, knowing it came off too abruptly.

Byleth shakes her head, and Dimitri feels all the tension leave his body. She takes her hand back from him and stirs a sugar lump into her tea.

“It’s a little hard to date as the Archbishop of the Church of Sothis. Most men are intimidated by that.” She takes another sip of tea.

“I’m not.”

She pats his hand with a smile.

“I know, Dimitri. You’re a dear friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We need to leave for Gautier-Fraldarius territory, NOW!”

“Yes my lady!”

Cyril grabs her bag and runs to the coach, Lysithea trailing after him with his bag. Annette is between Byleth’s knees, checking her.

“Byleth you’re too close to travel.”

“I have to make it; Sylvain and Felix cannot miss their child’s birth. If we send for them it’ll be too late by the time they get here.”

“But the baby!”

“The baby is mine, they will make it.”

She totters down the hall and out into the courtyard, Cyril helps her into the carriage and swings up behind her. He gives Lysithea a kiss goodbye and she shuts the door on them.

“Be safe! Good luck!”

…..

Byleth arrives screaming. They stream into the courtyard to be greeted by Sylvain and Felix, rushing to the carriage with their midwife in tow.

“How is she?”

“She’s close.” Cyril answers, opening the door. Felix reaches up and together he and Sylvain carry Byleth out of the carriage. The midwife walks besides them as they carry her into the estate.

“Get this child out of me now!”

“Byleth you’re so strong!”

“I don’t CARE Felix!”

“Leave her alone, Fe!”

“Sylvain you are not helping!”

“Neither of you are helping!” Byleth shouts at them. The midwife shoos them to the side and gets under Byleth’s skirts.

“You need to push now, Your Excellency.”

Byleth screams as she pushes.

…..

It’s been hours. Byleth is exhausted, and Sylvain and Felix are pacing. The midwife is holding Byleth’s hand, dabbing at her forehead with a cool cloth.

“Your Excellency, you’re so close.”

“You’ve been saying that for the last three hours.”

“You’ve been close for three hours.” She replies dryly. Byleth decides she likes this woman.

“I’m giving it one more try, and then you’re cutting me open.”

The midwife nods solemnly and prepares to catch the baby. Byleth takes a breath and pushes.

In the quiet of the room, there’s suddenly a high-pitched screaming as the baby is born, screaming with all its lungs capacity.

“Congratulations, Your Excellency, it’s a girl.”

“A girl, Fe!”

“A girl.”

“Mikaela.”

Felix nods and gives Sylvain a kiss. They watch as the midwife cleans the baby and wraps her in a blanket. She hands the baby to Byleth, but she shakes her head and points to Sylvain. The midwife hands baby Mikaela to Sylvain. He holds her gently, staring down at her brown eyes and bright red hair. There’s no doubt this is a Gautier baby.

“Our baby girl, Fe.”

“She’s ours.”


	4. Chapter 4

A cry wakes Byleth, and she groans. She gingerly steps out of bed and crosses the nursery to the crib where Mikaela is crying. She picks her up and cradles her gently, shushing her.

“It’s okay baby, I’m here.”

She rocks her, humming quietly, and Mikaela settles. Sylvain steps into the room and watches them for a moment before crossing to take Mikaela from Byleth.

“Thank you.”

“Has Annette said when you’ll be able to have another child?”

Byleth sits back down on the bed and nods. Sylvain sits next to her, still rocking the baby.

“She said to wait a month. I’ll stay here and take care of Mikaela while your wet nurse weans her toddler, and then hopefully Felix will get me pregnant again.”

“Did you talk to Dimitri?” Sylvain asks, hoping that Dimitri has acknowledged his feelings and spoken up to her.

“Yes, he said he would acknowledge the child.”

“That’s not- that’s great.”

That’s not what Sylvain was asking about, but they’ll get to it eventually. Mikaela is finally asleep again, and he stands to set her back in her crib.

“I’ll let Felix know.”

“Good.”

“Goodnight, Byleth.” He kisses her on the cheek and leaves the room. Byleth lays back down in the bed and pulls the covers up to her chin. What did Sylvain mean? What did she have to talk to Dimitri about other than the legitimacy of the child? He couldn’t know she was in love with him, could he?

…..

“Byleth?”

She doesn’t recognize the voice at the door at first, but calls them in anyway. She’s feeding Mikaela on the bed when Dimitri walks in.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He blushes bright red and turns away.

“It’s okay, everyone in this estate has seen my tits out by now.”

Dimitri, if possible, turns an even darker shade of red, and refuses to meet her eyes. Mikaela finishes, and Byleth pulls her collar back up. She settles Mikaela on her shoulder and pats her back until she burps.

“I’m decent.” She tells Dimitri. He turns around, still pink, and crosses to sit down next to her on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

She nods. “I’m better. In two weeks, I’ll be ready to get pregnant again, so let’s hope Felix and I can manage it.”

Dimitri holds back a wince at the thought of Felix and Byleth, together. He needs to speak up, now.

“Byleth, I-”

Mikaela interrupts him with a cry, and Byleth gets up to comfort her. When the baby is quiet, she sits back down next to him.

“What were you saying?”

“Nothing, it can wait.”

There’s a knock at the door and Byleth calls them in. Cyril comes in with a tray of tea, and Dimitri can smell that it’s his favorite.

“Thank you, Cyril.”

“Ma’am, the wet nurse has offered to watch Mikaela while Dimitri is here, if you would like to take your tea in the courtyard.”

“That would be lovely, Cyril, thank you.”

A young woman steps into the room and picks up Mikaela, who settles into her arms. Byleth picks up the tea tray and leads Dimitri out of the room.

They walk through the halls together in companionable silence, and reach the courtyard quickly. Byleth sets the tea tray on a small table and Dimitri pulls her chair out for her.

“Thank you, Dimitri.”

“Of course.”

“How are things with you?” Byleth asks as she pours the tea.

“Good, I’m doing well. Reconstruction efforts in the former Empire are coming along well, and Claude has been a tremendous help with that.”

“How is Claude? I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Claude is good, he was actually hoping you would bless his marriage to Hilda soon.”

Byleth grins, “I would love to. Did he finally propose?”

“Not yet, but soon.”

“He’s never been a coward except for with this.”

“I think it’s just that it’s a new challenge, confessing his true feelings.”

“I suppose, it can be difficult to face your own emotions.”

“Byleth, I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I,” Dimitri looks down at his hands, turning crimson.

“Byleth! Annette is here!” Sylvain runs up to them, interrupting Dimitri’s train of thought.

“Can this wait? Annette needs to see the baby.”

“Of course, I’m visiting for a few weeks, we’ll have another chance for tea.”


	5. Chapter 5

The wet nurse is in place and Byleth moves to the guest quarters next to Dimitri’s. Annette has cleared her to have another child, and tonight is the night. She’s sitting with Dimitri in his guest room, having tea.

“Hopefully I get pregnant as easily this time as I did with Sylvain.”

“Byleth, if it’s alright, I would rather not talk about this.”

“They’re our friends, Dimitri, it’s important.”

“Of course.”

He sips his tea, but says nothing else. Byleth sips her tea in silence, watching him.

She needs to tell him, needs to admit her own feelings before it’s too late. He’s the king, there are probably women swarming all over him, the last thing he needs is his former professor adding herself to that league of women. She stays silent.

“Byleth, are you ready?”

Sylvain is at the door, waiting for Byleth. She nods and sets her tea down.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Dimitri.” She kisses him on the cheek and he flushes.

“Good luck.”

Byleth smiles at him as she leaves the room with Sylvain. The door closes behind them and Dimitri throws himself onto the bed.

“You fucking coward.”

…..

“Fuck, is this what I’ve been missing?” Felix asks as he thrusts into Byleth. She and Sylvain both laugh.

“Yeah Fe, I told you girls were pretty great.” Sylvain replies. Felix rolls his eyes and kisses Sylvain, who kisses him back eagerly.

“Sylvain you’re crushing me.” Byleth complains from underneath both Sylvain and Felix.

“Oh sorry!” Sylvain moves on the bed to free Byleth and waits as Felix continues to thrust into her. Felix shifts and Byleth moans.

“Ah, Felix, god.”

“Don’t tell me he’s better at this than I was!” Sylvain complains. Byleth laughs, and is cut off by another moan.

“I’m close.” Felix bites out through gritted teeth. Byleth nods beneath him and Sylvain kisses him again. Felix comes, groaning into Sylvain’s mouth, and pulls out of Byleth. She pulls her knees to her chest and waits.

…..

On the other side of that wall, Byleth is getting railed by Felix. Dimitri is pacing, trying not to imagine Felix’s hands on Byleth, the way she’d probably egg him on, encouraging him. Fuck, he’s hard now, thinking of Byleth encouraging him in bed.

He grips his hardness through his pants, stroking gently. Goddess, Byleth. He dips his hand under his pants and grips himself, stroking more intently now. Byleth, her breasts bouncing as he thrusts into her, the thought is driving him mad. He’s faster now, his breathing heavy. Byleth’s hand on him, if that was Byleth’s hand on him, faster now, breathing laborious, he’s close already. From the other side of the wall there’s a soft moan. Goddess, that’s Byleth, if only he was the one making her moan like that. She moans again and he comes in his hand, hard.

“Disgusting boar.”


	6. Chapter 6

Her blood doesn’t come, and she rushes to tell Felix.

“I’m pregnant again, it worked.”

He hugs her tightly.

“We have to tell Sylvain.” Felix asserts.

“I’ll let you do that, I’m going to tell Dimitri.”

She finds Dimitri in the garden, walking alone. She walks quickly to catch up with him and rests a hand on his broad shoulders.

“Dimitri.”

“Ah, Byleth, how are you?”

“I’m pregnant again, it worked!”

“Congratulations, Felix must be overjoyed.” 

She nods, and hooks her arm in his. They walk together in companionable silence through the garden.

“Dimitri, I have to tell you something.” She has to tell him, it’s time.

“Byleth, let me go first.” They stop under a rose trellis and turn to face each other.

“Byleth, I lo-”

Byleth pulls him down by the collar and kisses him deeply. He freezes, and she starts to pull away. He grabs her by the arms and pulls her close, kissing her back. Her mouth is soft under his and she opens her mouth, moaning lightly. He licks into her mouth, holding her flush against him. She responds in kind, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger.

“Dimitri-”

“Byleth-”

They pull apart, panting, staring at each other.

“I can’t believe that took so long.” Byleth comments. Dimitri laughs, relieved.

“I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

“Since the Academy?”

Dimitri nods.

“You were hot for teacher!” Byleth exclaims as she starts to laugh. Dimitri pulls her back in for another kiss and she melts into him, straining on her tiptoes to reach him.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Come back to the capital with me, we could use the Archbishop to help oversee reconstruction efforts, you would be a boon to the people.”

“They can’t know I’m pregnant.”

“They won’t, you won’t show for months, and when you do show, I’ll come back to Garreg Mach with you.”

“You can’t leave the capital for that long.”

“I can, Dedue can handle overseeing reconstruction, and it’ll be good for the students to see their king.”

“This is crazy, Dimitri.”

“Byleth I would marry you today. Nothing is too much for you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’ll shout it from the tallest mountains of Faerghus. I love you, Byleth.”

“We’ve wasted so much time.” Byleth laments.

“We can make up for it now.” Dimitri insists, holding her hands tightly in his.

“I love you too, Dimitri.” She leans up and kisses him again.


	7. Chapter 7

She’s starting to show and soon they’ll leave for Garreg Mach. She’s blessing a wedding, and Dimitri is standing next to her in front of the happy couple, waiting to acknowledge the union as the king. Byleth looks down at his hands, clasped in front of him, and wants nothing more than to reach out and take one in both of hers. She pushes down the thought and asks the couple if they take each other for life. Dimitri looks down and their eyes latch for a brief second before she turns away.

He said he would marry her.

…..

Garreg Mach is blanketed in snow by the time they arrive. Byleth gives Dimitri the guest rooms directly below her own chambers. The first night, all she can think about is how he’s on the other side of the floor, breathing so near her.

“Stay the night.” Byleth breathes as Dimitri kisses down her neck and between her breasts. He pauses at her belly button, and looks up to meet her eyes.e pauses

“You mean it?”

“Yes.” She answers, pulling him up to meet her. They kiss, breathing each other’s air, and Byleth could take him right there.

She pulls away, begins to button her dress.

“Right. Later.” Dimitri says, pulling away and buckling his pants. There’s a visible bulge in his pants, and Byleth blushes, she did that.

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

She gets up and smooths her dress before walking out of the guest room, leaving Dimitri behind to straighten himself up.

…..

Dinner is quiet, Byleth and Dimitri sitting apart. Lysithea sits next to Byleth, telling the story of the picnic Cyril had packed for them earlier in the week. Byleth nods along, thinking only of how soon she can duck out of the hall.

Dimitri keeps glancing over at her, it’s not at all subtle, and Byleth looks away quickly, flushed.

“I think I’ll retire for the night, I’m not feeling so well.” Byleth speaks up. Lysithea stops talking, surprised, and nods after a beat.

“Of course, goodnight Byleth.”

“Goodnight.”

…..

Byleth waits in her room, pacing, waiting for Dimitri. He finally knocks and she lets him in immediately.

“Thank the goddess.” She pulls him down for a kiss and he kisses her deeply, folding her body against his. They kiss for a long minute, and then Byleth sinks to her knees, pulling at Dimitri’s belt buckle.

“Are you sure?”

Her breath ghosts across his bare hips as she pulls his pants down slowly, and she nods, looking up at him happily. He groans as she leans forward and plants a kiss on his jutting hipbone. She takes his tip tenderly in her mouth, her lips closed around him, and lets her tongue swirl around him. He groans again, louder this time, and she’s thankful that the only room on this floor is her own. No one can hear them.

She takes him in further, and he can feel the pressure building as she works him sloppily. And goddess, the sounds she’s making, he could die happy here. She bobs her head, her speed quickening as he nears his release, and the door bangs open.

“Your Worship!”

Byleth whips around and Dimitri scrambles to pull up his pants, a messenger in the royal colors is standing in the doorway, bright red at the sight of the Archbishop on her knees for the King. Dimitri secures his pants and reaches down to help Byleth up, her stomach upsetting her balance.

“What is it.” she bites out. The messenger replies without making eye contact.

“We couldn’t find the King and there’s an urgent message-”

“What.” Dimitri growls.

“There’s been an incident in former Empire territory, the Margrave Gautier is calling for your aid in resolving it.”

“Fine. Prepare my horse.”

“Yes, my King.”

The messenger leaves, the door slamming loudly in the silence behind him. Byleth laughs as Dimitri groans in frustration.

“Well, secret’s out.” Byleth voices. She takes both of Dimitri’s hands in hers and kisses his knuckles.

“Duty calls, I’m afraid.” he answers, watching her with regret in his eyes.

“When you come back, I’ll be waiting for you.”

Dimitri pulls her flush against him and kisses her deeply, a kiss born of promises and unfinished business. He pulls away too quickly for her liking, and straightens his clothes. She reaches up and smooths his hair lovingly.

“I meant what I told you months ago, Byleth, I would marry you today.”

“Go take care of your duty, I’ll be waiting.” She reaches up on tiptoes and kisses him quickly, and he takes his leave, eyes locked with hers until the door closes between them. Byleth sinks down onto her bed, and lets out a heavy breath.


	8. Chapter 8

…..

Glenda arrives very differently from her older sister, on time and with little fanfare other than her fathers doting over her immediately. Byleth is once again in Gautier-Fraldarius territory, this time having arrived weeks before the child was due and relaxing with Felix while Sylvain assisted Dimitri in former Empire territory. Sylvain arrives two days before the birth with a note from Dimitri, the issue is taking longer than anticipated. She blesses a new farm, and two weddings before heading back to Garreg Mach alone.

The halls of Garreg Mach seem empty without the King and his staff, but the arrival of the spring students livens the old corridors up, and soon Byleth finds herself busy judging sparring tournaments and juggling the politics that Seteth continually brings to her door. He finds her on a bright spring day in the Goddess Tower praying.

“Your Worship.” he bows as he addresses her, and Byleth waves him off.

“Seteth I don’t know how many times I’ve told you, Byleth is fine.”

“Yes, Byleth, you’re needed in the war room, the King has arrived and has a pressing matter that we must handle.”

“The King is here?”

“Yes.”

“Take me to him.” She stands and follows Seteth through the winding halls of Garreg Mach to her strategy room where she meets with political figures and discusses everything from their own replacements to crop allocation in the vast territory around Garreg Mach. The doors swing open ahead of her arrival and she sweeps into the room, ceremonial robes flowing dramatically around her. At the foot of the large table, Dimitri’s breath catches. No one seems to notice. She takes her place at the head of the table, looking directly at Dimitri, and sits. Everyone follows her lead and takes their seats.

“What is this issue that requires my immediate attention?”

“Von Aegir is alive and was mounting a resistance in former Empire territory. We’ve captured him and disbanded his rebels, but his sentencing is up to you, as the Empire’s crimes were mainly against the Church.” Dimitri replies, his eyes locked on Byleth’s.

“Ferdinand is here?” Cyril asks. He cuts himself off, face turning red as he looks at the floor. Byleth waves off his interruption.

“He is in the dungeons, awaiting your decision.” Ashe adds from Dimitri’s side of the table.

“He’s dangerous, he was one of her closest advisors, he should be executed.” Seteth chimes in from her right.

“He could be valuable, he was one of her closest advisors, as you said, and could prove useful in former Empire territories.” Dedue retorts from Dimitri’s right.

“He’s only useful if he can see our side of things, can come over to the light.” Ingrid replies from Dimitri’s left. Seteth opens his mouth to agree but Byleth silences him with a wave of her hand.

“Take me to him.”

…..

Ferdinand looks nothing like she remembers, he’s weak from weeks of travel in confinement and the light in his eyes is gone. His once-illustrious red hair is shorn against his scalp and the rings around his eyes speak to many sleepless nights.

“Ferdinand.” She greets him. He looks up from the floor and meets her eyes.

“Professor.”

“That’s Your Worship.” Seteth bites out. Byleth shushes him.

“Leave me.”

“But Your Worship-”

“I said leave me, Seteth.”

Seteth bows and steps out of the dungeon, leaving Byleth alone with Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand, how did this happen?”

“How did what happen, Byleth? My hair or this whole situation? The hair is simple, lice in the prison wagon on the way here; but this whole situation? Why don’t you ask Edelgard? I’m sure she haunts you still.”

Byleth doesn’t say anything, watching him carefully. He knows about Edelgard, he knows about the visions that wake her screaming in the night. That final moment before she brought the Sword of the Creator down on her former pupils’ neck, ending the war and securing her fate, it comes to her, unbidden, and wraps her in shame and regret. There must have been another way to end it, for Edelgard to live and peace to overcome the land, but she couldn’t see it then and despite the years of thought, she can’t see it now.

“There was no other way to end the war, Ferdinand.”

“You could have let her live, you could have let Hubert live, all that blood on your hands, how does it feel?”

“She would never submit to the Church, you saw firsthand what she became in the end, the monster that she was, she never would have allowed for peace while the Church stood.”

“Then change the Church! You killed them for nothing but pride!”

“I will not stand here and be insulted like this.” Byleth stood, staring down at Ferdinand’s prone form.

“Then take me to your executioner, because insults are all I have left in this world.”

“I would give you a chance to change, to join us.”

“You didn’t extend the same to Hubert, you killed him and left me alone. Kill me and let me see him again.”

“You won’t even try?”

“Fuck you, Your Worship.”

Byleth leaves Ferdinand alone, stalking up the stairs to the war room where Dimitri and his courtiers wait.

“The execution takes place at sunset.” She announces as she walks into the room. Dimitri’s eyes catch hers, and something unspoken passes between them. She shakes her head, and addresses the room at large.

“I don’t want anyone to minimize the impact of what is happening here. Ferdinand von Aegir will be executed at sunset for his crimes against the Church and Kingdom, and his continued alliance and devotion to Empress Edelgard.” Seteth stands stoically beside her, how can he not be disturbed by this? Ferdinand was one of his students too.

“It will be done by my hand, and I will hear no arguments otherwise.” Seteth rests a hand on her shoulder, and she leans a fraction into his touch, knowing she will need comfort. Her eyes stay locked on Dimitri’s.

“You are dismissed.” She leaves the room quickly, climbing the stairs to her chamber before anyone can stop her. She slams the door and throws herself onto her bed, sobbing.

A knock at the door stops her, and she gets up, wiping her eyes as she walks to the door to tell Seteth to leave her be, but it’s Dimitri at the door, and she falls into his arms. He shuts the door behind him and leads her to the bed, where she sinks into the blankets and pulls him down next to her. She cries into his chest, and he holds her, the only sound in the room her sobs.

“He deserves better.” she manages through her tears.

“We’ll bury him in the cemetery. We’ll hold a proper funeral.” Dimitri reassures her, rubbing her back gently.

“I’m so tired of thinking about the war, about _her_.”

“Me too, she was my sister once, but what she became in the end, we couldn’t help her.”

“Stay with me, tonight.” 

“Always.”

…..

After, she stalks silently to her room, blood dripping behind her as it falls from the Sword of the Creator. Cyril follows behind her, cleaning the blood, and finally convinces her to let him clean her sword. She dismisses him for the night and pulls off her robes, discarding them on the floor without a care. She slides under her blankets, tears rolling down her cheeks in silence. There’s a small knock at the door and Dimitri comes in, closing the door behind him. He discards his armor and ceremonial cloak, and slides into bed beside her. She leans back into him, and he holds her close as she cries.

“Please don’t leave me, Dimitri.”

“I couldn’t breathe without you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Spring turns into summer and Dimitri leaves with his courtiers, back to the Kingdom to govern. His people have missed him, and he’s greeted with a lavish parade and a banquet, he’s been away for most of a year.

Byleth stays in Garreg Mach, she buries Ferdinand, digging the grave herself, and he’s laid to rest with all the honor befitting a fallen soldier of the Church. She ignores the grumbles against her decision and lets Seteth deal with the fallout, choosing instead to retreat to her chambers in silence.

Ashe stays back, choosing to take on a summer position as a professor with the Academy rather than return to duty in the Kingdom, and she’s happy to have her former student by her side again.

It’s a bright, hot day, and Byleth is sitting in the tea gazebo, watching students run about the grounds happily. Ashe sits across from her, sipping his tea.

“So, I heard something about you.” He voices cautiously.

“Oh?” Byleth asks, shifting her attention to the young man in front of her. He nods.

“I heard that you and the King-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Byleth cuts him off. She sets her teacup down and stands. Ashe stands with her, but she brushes him off.

“Enjoy your tea, I’ll see you later.”

She stalks back to her chambers, and sits down at her desk. She stares out the window for a long moment, unsure of what to do now.

Of course people would know about them, that messenger caught them and if there’s one thing that can be counted on, it’s that staff will gossip. Especially when it’s something that involves _both_ the Archbishop and the King. That doesn’t make her any more comfortable with it though.

She picks up her pen and grabs a sheet of paper from the desk to begin writing. She hasn’t heard from Dimitri since he last sent her a letter saying he had arrived in the capital, it’s her turn to write him.

…..

“You have a letter, Your Worship.”

Byleth tries not to let her face betray her as she snatches the letter from Cyril’s outstretched hand. She nods in thanks and leaves the main hall, heading for her chambers to read it in private.

_Darling Byleth,_

_It has been too long since I have seen you. As months pass I find myself thinking only of what excuse I can give to visit Garreg Mach, so that I can hold you in my arms again. Reconstruction is going well, and Sylvain is heading up efforts in the former Empire. I have heard whispers of our relationship- have you? There seems to be little point in hiding our involvement. Should I just visit Garreg Mach to visit you? If the people know about us, is there any point in pretending that I would visit for any reason other than to see you? Tell me what you think, for I am growing desperate for your touch._

_Your love,_

_Dimitri_

Byleth finishes the short letter and leans back in her chair. She rereads the letter, before crossing over to her desk to reply.

_My Dear Dimitri,_

_I feel your absence keenly. Every moment in the strategy room without you opposite me feels wasted. Every night I fall asleep in an empty bed, thinking of your comforting arms around me. Ashe mentioned our involvement a few weeks ago, and you know how little he gossips. If he knows, everyone knows. Come to Garreg Mach with all urgency. I miss you too much to be parted any longer._

_Byleth_

Byleth seals the letter with a dollop of golden wax and her personal seal. She takes it with her down the stairs to find Cyril, who will deliver it to her messenger.

“Cyril, send this with haste.”

“Of course, Your Worship.”

…..

Byleth spends the next few weeks pacing Garreg Mach, and everyone notices. The fall has come, and new students have arrived, and with them, more gossip. Everywhere she goes, she could swear someone has just finished talking about her and Dimitri. She knows it will only get worse once he arrives, but she doesn’t care, she misses him.

“Your Worship, the King is arriving!” A messenger calls out. Byleth stands from her chair in the dining hall and has to keep herself from running to receive him. Her robes fly behind her as she walks, and soon she’s standing outside the gates of Garreg Mach, watching a carriage surrounded by horses and riders as it approaches. Dimitri swings down from his horse at the head of the group, and hesitates. Byleth throws herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back, breathing in her scent, and holding her close.

“Garreg Mach welcomes you, my King.”

“Thank you, Your Worship.”

“Come, I will show you to your chambers.”

Dimitri follows Byleth into Garreg Mach and up a winding staircase. He stops in front of a guest room door, but Byleth keeps going, and he follows after a beat. She finally stops at the top floor, and opens the room to her own chambers. Dimitri looks at her curiously. She’s blushing, staring down at the floor. He picks her up in his strong arms and kisses her, closing the door behind them and walking her over to the bed. He sets her down on the blankets, covering her body with his, kissing her fervently.

“Dimitri-”

“I know, I came as fast as I could.”

“I need you, now.”

She pulls at his clothes, unfastening his cloak and tossing it onto the floor. He pulls off his shirt between kisses, and Byleth struggles to unbutton her dress. With a groan, Dimitri takes over and an audible rip tells Byleth that he simply gave up on the buttons. He strips her bare, before pulling back to shed his pants. As soon as he’s bare, she pulls him back down, kissing him deeply and running her fingers through his hair. He groans when she bites down on his lower lip, and gives a bare thrust against her thigh.

“Please.” Byleth begs. Dimitri kisses her again and pushes inside.

“Oh” she sighs as he sinks in. She sees stars, stretched around him comfortably. She shifts beneath him and feels him further in.

“Byleth-”

“I know.” She kisses his chest, trailing her lips along his neck and collarbone. He begins to thrust shallowly, his gasps filling the space between them. She keens, urging him deeper, and he complies. He’s quickly picking up his pace, their moans filling the room. Byleth calls out when he reaches between them and thumbs at her clit.

“Do that again.”

Dimitri grins and pulls her in for a kiss, one hand tangled in her light hair and one hand between them, rubbing circles around her. She moans into his mouth, and wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him close.

“I’m so close.” Byleth breathes. Dimitri nods, and continues his ministrations. She arches her back, pushing him in further, and he can feel her shattering around him. He comes with a groan, and she fills with his heat, satisfied and full.

“I love you.” Byleth gasps out as she tries to catch her breath. Dimitri kisses her.

“I love you too. I meant it when I said I would marry you.”

“I think I’m ready.”


End file.
